


Community Playground

by lemonysprite



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, MS Paint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysprite/pseuds/lemonysprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt of:<br/>1. Anything with kittens<br/>2. baking cookies<br/>3. Abed crossdressing<br/>4. Babies</p><p>I wanted to incorporate all the prompts but to accomplish that I took some... liberties. Abed and Britta swapped shirts and Abed is making mudpies? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Playground

[](http://imgur.com/xgasGLA)


End file.
